


Stars

by jelly_pies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Not A Fix-It, POV Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_pies/pseuds/jelly_pies
Summary: You used to love the stars. Until the day you didn't.(Short Pepperony angst mostly about The Thing that happens in Endgame.)





	Stars

You used to love the stars.

Once, you told me you used to stargaze with your mother. And that years later, you would sit by the wide windows of the Malibu mansion on the night of their death anniversary, and just stare up at them. And that you missed their light in the darkness of that Afghanistan cave.

And then you hated the stars.

You never told me, but I know it started that day long, long ago, when you first flew up to them. All alone, with a nuclear bomb on your back. You almost didn’t return. And the last thing you said you saw, before you fell unconscious and fell to earth, were the stars. You never liked the stars since.

Eventually you tolerated them. How could a man who loved the skies as much as you do, hate the stars for long? We danced under them, after you gave me the necklace of shrapnel from your heart. We talked under them, talked way into the night about a life together. Marriage. Kids.

And then. Then you went back to the stars. You lost him among the stars, and you blamed yourself. And for the second time, you faced death surrounded by nothing but darkness, and stars.

You never looked up at the stars since.

Until the night you told me, there could be a second chance. And I knew you would never be able to rest until you at least gave that second chance a shot. For the first time in years, you went out on the balcony that night. And looked up at the stars.

Tonight I look up at them too. While most of the world looks up at the fireworks, the nightly universe-wide celebrations, I look up at the stars. People always seem to look up at the stars when thinking of someone they’ve lost.

Look up, and wonder if you can see us from up there. Look up, and hope you’ve truly found rest. Look up, and pray.

I pray you’ve found peace with the stars.


End file.
